


Pack Your Baggage

by CatsShadow



Series: Girls Interrupted [7]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: #Juliantina, #friendstolovers, #luceva, #nowit'samonster, #soulmates, #startedascrack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow
Summary: "DELETE IT!" Juliana hissed, pushing the phone back toward Lucia as if it had burned her."Do you think they saw it?" Lucia asked, her voice so small it sounded foreign from her lips.Juliana gave Lucia a watery smile... "if they didn't the internet will make sure they do. And you're right, we need to leave. The paparazzi will find us soon. I know a place we can go, at least for a little while..."***************2,700 miles away.... Valentina SLEPT.[Picks up where Fool Me Once leaves off!]





	Pack Your Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who challenged me to write Eva and Val's responses to the selfie heard round the world!
> 
> Still in Crack fic universe following the AU from To the Ends of the Earth (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577593/chapters/43960024) by xychedelics. Picks up after Chapter 13.... 
> 
> Rating: Teen for language. 
> 
> Previous works in this series are helpful for context:  
\- Homemade Karaoke  
\- Fool Me Once

Juliana searched Lucia's shimmering eyes and gingerly took the phone from her outstretched hand.

She looked down at the open social media app and scrolled to the latest post. She took a few moments to scrutinize the photo trying to understand why Lucia was so upset. It was a selfie from last night at the bar. It was a little off kilter; Lucia was clearly cocktailed, but otherwise she looked as beautiful as always. Juls looked tired but amused that Lucia had grabbed her and pulled her into the photo. She was pleasantly surprised that she was really smiling. Her eyes traced down to the caption and went wide.........

"To being Fucked by the Carvajal women!"

_Time stopped._ Juls forgot how to breathe. 

No. This isn't happening. She felt the panic creeping up her spine in an icy hot wave. Wait... maybe she was dreaming... she imagined disastrous ways of getting in touch with Val all the time. She bit the inside of her cheek... Ouch! Not dreaming... as if called by the bitter taste of copper in her mouth, the world came rushing back.

Her eyes dart to the time stamp....

8 terrible hours... no.

6,014 stupid hearts... no.no.

489 ridiculous comments... no.no.no.

333 re-posts... come on. Who even DOES that? 

O.M.G. she tagged Eva... NO.NO.NO.

QUE... SHE TAGGED VALENTINA! NOOOOOO.

Juliana's head snapped up and she locked eyes with Lucia. "DELETE IT!" Juliana hissed, pushing the phone back toward Lucia as if it had burned her. "Do you think they saw it?" Lucia asked, her voice so small it sounded foreign from her lips. 

Juliana gave Lucia a watery smile... "If they didn't, the internet will make sure they do. And you're right, we need to leave. The paparazzi will find us soon. I know a place we can go, at least for a little while..."

**************

2,700 miles away.... Valentina SLEPT.

"Race you to the top!"

Valentina turned toward the voice and sprinted after the lithe, brown haired girl who was effortlessly scaling the steep hill toward the 200 year old oak at the top. Valentina found her waiting, face obscured by a halo of sunlight, smiling and reaching out to help her up the last climb. Valentina stretches for her hand and tan fingers slide through hers, clasping her wrist and pulling her to up and over the ledge. As they stumble back from the edge, Valentina glances down to the serene valley below and feels her breath catch in her throat at how high they climbed. 

She leads her toward the tree. The world feels so far away and the space under the dappled canopy feels like the center of the universe. 

When they reach the gnarled trunk the dark haired girl finally turns and faces Val. _Juliana._ "I knew it was you!" Val whispers as a smile breaks across her face and she moves into her arms. They sink down, Juliana leaning against the tree as they pull each other close. Valentina nuzzling into the soft skin on Juliana's neck and Juliana smoothing Valentina's hair behind her ears before settling into the embrace. 

Valentina feels more than hears her shuddering sigh and tightens her arms around her as soft lips ghost a kiss near the crown of her head. "I've missed you," Juliana murmurs. "Where have you been, mi amor?"

Before Valentina can answer, a ferocious bolt of lightning tears the perfect sky and the immediate clap of thunder makes them jump, scrambling away from the violent flash. 

"Juls, are you alright?" Valentina turns to check, but something is wrong, Juliana has vanished from her arms.

No. 

No. No. No. No. No....

"JULS! JULIANA!" Val screams, jumping up and searching the craggy summit. 

The sky, blue and clear moments ago, roils dark and angry spilling increasingly furious lightning and thunder.

"VAL...val... por favor Val!" She hears Juliana cry.

Valentina looks wildly, but Juliana is gone... her voice getting fainter and fainter the harder with every passing moment.

The wind tears at her hair and clothing pelting her with rain. Juliana's faint cries ring in her ears as she's engulfed in searing light. 

"JULS!!!" Valentina lurches awake to her own desperate scream. Heart hammering in her chest, she collapses back and feels her racing pulse gradually slow as her mind hurriedly locks the actors of her nightmares back in their dark places.

Out of habit, she reaches for the journal and pen waiting on the night stand and writes as much of the nightmare as she can remember. Every one is different but it's always the same... Juliana leads her somewhere beautiful, they have a few precious moments together, something terrible forces them apart, and no matter how hard Valentina tries to find her... she never does.

Valentina tosses the journal back on the bedside table. She wasn't even sure why she bothered writing them down anymore. She originally started to try and figure out her triggers, but she soon realized that they came unbidden every night and were more intense on the days she thought about her or checked on her on social media. The only thing that sometimes stopped them was when she drank her way to oblivion, so she cut herself off from all things Juliana... the only exception being the beautiful moments buried in the first act of her nightmares. 

Valentina sighed at herself as she realized that she knew the nightmare would come. It had been days since she'd seen her and Valentina found herself turning down a party the previous day to go to bed early with a not so subtle hope of seeing Juliana. Valentina's heart was at war with her head. She chuckled mirthlessly... all's fair. 

As unpleasant as a nightmare fueled lightning strike is to wake up to it was nice not feeling hung over. Val took a long breath and stretched shaking off the last vestiges of sleep and reached for her phone. Wow, she had a gazillion notifications today. As she started scrolling through them one made her feel like lightning might strike the same place twice. 

**New Message: Eva Carvajal**

Eva...

Despite their differences, Valentina keenly felt Eva's loss from the moment Eva was forced out of her life.

It had been so long since they had spoken... Valentina hated complying with her father's ultimatum to exile Eva from their lives, but she was so scared of losing him too... she felt a pang of shame in her heart, she should be braver. 

Her thumb pressed the notification.

_ **"Hermanita, pack your bags. We're going home."** _

The brief message as followed by a link to a social media post. Curious, Valentina hit the link and frowned as a post removal notification filled her screen.

Valentina typed a response: _**Eva! It's so great to hear from you. Are you really coming to get me? I can't open the link you sent. **_

Eva's response was immediate: **_They're closing the plane doors now. I have to go. I'll be at your door in 3 hours. Get ready! _**

Valentina was stunned and reread the text. She didn't even know that Eva knew where she lived... but that didn't matter right now... her _HERMANA_ was coming and they were going _HOME_! In... _omg_... 3 hours! 

Valentina became a blur of chaotic preparation. She was already showered, half packed and cleaning up her apartment before she realized that she still didn't know the reason Eva was coming. Valentina started sifting through the other notifications on her phone. There had definitely been some post that had been removed... then she saw it... 

The photo of an exhausted but amused Juliana caught Valentina by surprise. After avoiding her for so long, Valentina's heart cracked wide open as her exiled emotions came crashing through her. As Valentina recovered from the shock of seeing her she started to take in the rest of the photo. Juliana was at a bar with Lucia, who was embracing her from the side. What completely winded her was the cherry red kiss stained on Juliana's cheek perfectly matching Lucia's shade hovering above the caption posted round the world. 

Valentina's face fell. Fucking Internet. In the heartbeat of a careless post Lucia had all but outed them. Valentina swore under her breath, even in Canada the paparazzi were going to be unbearable and it didn't matter that it was true, the tabloids were going to print whatever salacious and scandalous theories they could think of. Her papa was going to be furious... the thought of him was like a record scratch in her mind. 

_It was all for nothing._

Valentina felt an uncomfortable pressure building in her chest and itch behind her eyes of impending tears as the stress and shock start cracking her emotional dam. Losing Eva, bowing to her father's homophobia, drinking away the relentless nightmares... the lost look on Juliana's face as she walked away... was all for _NOTHING_. She would lose her Papa anyway and have the torture of Juliana staring back at her, _smiling, w_ith someone _else._ And not just any someone, her _SISTER'S EX_ ... wait... EX? Oh no... oh Eva... a wave of regret derails her anger and grips Valentina as she sinks to the floor. The tears break through and Valentina cries for all the should-have and could-have moments she's missed with Eva... with _Juliana_... They should have been there for each other. They had always been there for each other. She should have been braver. 

"To being Fucked by the Carvajal women."

_Juliana. _The sharp regret crumbles her resolve and for the first time since she left, Valentina stops fighting the insistent thoughts about Juliana. She lost her. Her Juliana... who grew with her in the flower fields of Villa Guerrero... loved someone else. 

A pounding on her door snapped her out of her daze. 

Valentina stood, angrily wiped the tears from her face, zipped her bag, and answered the door. 

_ **She had to be brave.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This started as an innocent little crack fic as a joke between friends and has turned into a multi-work beast on me... 
> 
> Please stay tuned because we're not quite done! 😉😉😉😉😉
> 
> I love your comments, kudos, and I welcome concrit, but please don't feel any pressure to interact. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
